


Eres un tonto.

by MorIsco22



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorIsco22/pseuds/MorIsco22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isco and Álvaro were dating. Secretly.<br/>Disagreement and a wrong interpretation led to a break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellu. It's the first time I write something like this. I had the idea and just started writing. I hope you'll like it. xxx

Álvaro's heart felt like it broke once again into pieces. Well, it was his own fault - at least which he was thinking. He definitely wasn't in the place to be jealous but he couldn't take it. The way Isco wrapped his arms around the number 10 of Real Madrid. He could imagine it way to good how his eyes probably light up because of joy.

Isco had scored thanks to Rodríguez. He knew too well how it felt feeling Isco's arms around him - seeing the joy about the scoring in Isco's eyes.

He could remember his own time at Real Madrid perfectly. Isco and he always used to celebrate together when Isco or he made it to score. Later of course. Not in front of the sight of every one. Sometimes they hugged longer as normally and kissed each other shortly on the cheek or the forehead while standing on the pitch but they always kept their relationship a secret. Isco was everything else than happy about it.

It was not that Álvaro couldn't understand him. He wanted other people to know that Isco was his too but... he was afraid.... afraid of the reaction of the club, the reaction of the fans, the reaction of his friends but mostly of the reaction of his family.

How was he going to explain to his mother that she more likely would have a son in Law instead of a daughter in Law? How? He gritted his teeth as he thought about his fight with Isco. The fight that made him do something he would regret forever... because that mistake cost him a lot...

 _"It was my own fault that I lost him..."_ He thought to himself and sighed deeply while switching the channel. He couldn't watch the match further. It hurt too much... knowing that he and Isco would never be the same again. Most likely because they couldn't see each other every day anymore.

He missed Madrid. He could be actually happy in Torino wouldn't there be those feelings for Isco. The pain and the love he felt when he thought of him. He wasn't sure how he'd react when they'd see each other in a couple of days.  
Both of them were called up for the national team. A part of Álvaro couldn't wait to see Isco again. He wanted him back. But the other part was afraid. What if Isco had got over him? What if Isco had found someone new? It'd kill him.  
He closed his eyes and tried not to think of what had happen between them months ago.  
It didn't really work.  
T hat day had imprinted in his mind...

**Flashback**

A moan escaped Isco's lips which got swallowed by Álvaro's mouth right away. Álvaro was pressing Isco on the bed. It started with kisses as they came back from practice and now they were all over each other. They had gone to Álvaro apartment together - Álvaro was sharing the flat with Nacho but Nacho wasn't around so...  
Normally Isco was on top but today Álvaro seemed quite eager. Isco didn't mind. Not at all. He actually really liked it. His hands found their way onto Álvaro butt. He squeezed his butt cheeks and then pressed him down. Isco groaned into Álvaro's mouth because he grinded his hips down. He wanted him. He wanted him so much but of course he had to say something that would ruin the mood. At least that's what Álvaro thought about Isco's next words. "I want them to know Álvaro." Isco said breathless.  
"Not now Isco." Álvaro replied while wandering down with his lips to Isco's neck, leaving soft wet kisses on his skin. It wasn't easy for Isco to focus. "We have to talk about it." Isco didn't really know why he insisted talking about it now while it was clear for him that Álvaro wanted something else right now. Not that he didn't. Being so close to Álvaro made it always difficult for him to think clearly. Álvaro sighed deeply and rolled down from him. Isco sat up as Álvaro did. "Why do you have to start with that again now?" Álvaro asked and Isco could hear that he was upset.  
"You always distract me with kisses when I want to talk about it." Isco replied shrugging. "Why are you so afraid of telling at least some of our friends? Some of them surely have realized it already." He said further and he saw how Álvaro tensed up lightly. "I just... I need more time..." Álvaro said breathing out loudly at the end. "More time for what? Aren't you sure about your feelings for me or what?" Isco didn't know why he got upset so much about it. He couldn't prevent that his voice sounded hurt. But the whole thing between them didn't just start yesterday. He was getting the feeling that Álvaro was just using him. Using him for his fun but didn't really want it to be more serious. Trying to figure out if he really was into guys or not.  
But Isco wanted more. After all he was in love with Álvaro since he saw him the first time. "That's not it." Álvaro cupped Isco's face and looked straight into his eyes. "Isco, I love you." Those words made Isco's heart flutter but he didn't return them. "So, what then? Are you ashamed of me?" Álvaro mouth fell open surprised. "No!" He protested. "Why would I be ashamed of you? Don't talk such crap Isco." Álvaro snuggled his nose against Isco's which caused Isco to close his eyes shortly. He was trying to calm down. He shouldn't push Álvaro so much. He was just afraid of losing him. "I just ... don't know." Álvaro suddenly said. Isco looked at him. "Don't know what?" Isco tried to keep his voice calm. Álvaro lowered his gaze. "How to categorize those feelings you have awaken in me." Álvaro realized too late that Isco would probably understand his words wrong. "So all this between us is just trying to figure out." Isco said dryly. "That's not what I meant!" Álvaro protested but Isco had stood up from the bed.  
"I'm not going to let you play with me Morata." Álvaro shivered how distant the words sounded.  
"I'm not playing with you!" He said and stood up. Isco looked up to him.  
"I'm not going to let you use me ... and then leave me for some woman." Isco hissed.  
"Isco listen..."  
"With your big brown eyes... you're cute face... how could someone stay long mad at you?" Isco continued cutting Álvaro off. "I thought this thing ... we had... is real... but it's not."  
"It is!" Álvaro protested. What the hell was going on with Isco today?  
"I can't go on like this. I can't act like there is nothing between us. I can't. I can't watch other touch you and hug you tightly... I get jealous and I can't show it... I can't show it because no one should find out." Isco continued talking not paying any attention to Álvaro words. "I just can't."  
The realization hit Álvaro painfully. "Are you breaking up with me?" He mumbled looking at Isco.  
Isco grimaced lightly before replying to Álvaro's words. "I don't really think that we've been something which could lead to a break up." Álvaro heart felt like shattering into pieces.  
"Isco..." He said almost pleadingly. "Please don't. I love you." Isco just shook his head and turned around. "I can't." Were his last words before he left Álvaro bedroom.

**Flashback end.**

Until today Álvaro didn't really know how it came that far. They had been making out and at the end? At the end Isco broke up with him. Álvaro sighed deeply. That hadn't even been the worst thing that had happen between them. Isco had regretted his words the day after. He came over to apologize. Álvaro couldn't blame Isco for feeling himself proven as he found Álvaro kind of in the arms of a woman. Álvaro regretted it. He couldn't even remember how he ended up hocking up with her. After the fight with Isco he had ended up in a bar close the flat. Lots of alcohol had been involved. Practically you couldn't even say that Álvaro cheated on Isco. Isco had broken up with him but... he woke up the next morning. Naked. Next to him a woman. She was naked too. He wasn't dumb. Well, that morning he didn't know that the woman tricked him. Nevertheless... Álvaro never wanted to hurt Isco. He had lost the best thing he ever had because he was a fool. A 'tonto' as Isco used to call him sometimes. The way Isco had looked at him. The pain in Isco's eyes. Álvaro would never forget it.  
As he got the confirmation that he'd leave Real Madrid he just had felt numb. Maybe... He had thought. Maybe it was better. So he didn't always have to see Isco's broken features.  
Isco could get over him if he didn't have to see him every day.  
Isco could be happy again.  
Not with him.  
But maybe with someone else.  
No matter how much that thought hurt.  
Álvaro was just convinced that he and Isco probably never really had been meant to be.  
Isco was perfect.  
At least in Álvaro eyes.  
Little did he know that he wasn't the only one suffering because of the distance that was keeping them apart.  
Isco couldn't get over him.  
He still loved him.  
And he was as nervous and excited about their meeting in a couple of days as Álvaro was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco and Álvaro meet again.

_**Álvaro's POV** _

"Are you going to tell him?" Roberto asked looking at me. I grimaced.

"Tell him what?" I asked playing like I wouldn't know what he was talking about. I put all my things in my bag. Practice had ended and Roberto and I were the last in the locker room. He sighed deeply. "You know what I mean Morata."

"I don't know." I mumbled honest. I really had no idea if it'd be smart to tell Isco about my feelings. I was definitely too afraid that he maybe wasn't feeling the same way as he used to.

"If you're not going to tell him that you still love him ... you at least should clarify the whole thing with that woman that he found in your bed."

"Maybe he doesn't even care about it any more so why talk about that again." I said while I closed my bag. I had everything.

"Because you shouldn't let him in the belief you cheated on him while you didn't."

"I didn't because I was to drunk. That doesn't mean I wouldn't have if I wouldn't have fallen asleep right away as my head touched the pillow." I replied.

He breathed out frustrated. Yeah, I had told him about me and Isco... but just because he had insisted. He had realized that something was bothering me so he kept asking until I told him. I even told him about the fact that the woman I had woken up that day had lied about what had happen between me and her. She explained it days later. She was sorry. Actually she just had helped me going back home and saw an opportunity to get closer to me. She said I didn't even hit on her. No flirting. No touching. Just talking about random stuff.

I didn't tell Isco tho.

"You said yourself that she said that there was nothing really between you guys. You said she told you that she just..."

"Used me? Yes she did."

"So stop saying you would've cheated on him while we both know you wouldn't have."

"It doesn't change the fact that he probably hates me anyway so..."

"I don't think he hates you. I don't think he can hate you." I didn't know what to say to that. I thought of Isco. The way he used to look at me. His eyes full of love until that day. That day Isco just had looked at me disappointed, sad, hurt and kind of disgusted.

"He's probably already over me. Just when I think of the way he looks at James or Nacho or..."

"Stop being such a jealous fool and get your man back." Roberto interrupted me.

Your man... I bit slightly my bottom lip. "I'll try."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Roberto patted my shoulder. "Now let's go before the coach catches us in here and tells us to clean up something or so..." Together we left the locker room. He was talking about something but my thoughts were far away. My thoughts were with Isco. I was thinking about... was he as nervous about seeing me as I was about seeing him?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Few days later I entered the hotel we'd be staying. I probably wouldn't even get to play in the match but well, at least I was here. There were lots of people in the lobby but my eyes found Isco right away. He was looking down and Sergio, who was standing right next to him, was saying something to him. I wished I knew what it was because Isco didn't really look happy about it. It was like he felt my gaze because he looked up - straight into my eyes. I didn't break the eye contact - neither did he. From afar... we just stared into each others eyes. I made a step forward still looking at him as someone stepped right in front of me and I had to look away to prevent that I bumped into that person. "Álvaro! Hey!" Iker pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Iker." I said trying to sound as happy as him but I kind of failed because as he let go of me he looked at me frowning. "Are you okay?" He asked and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm okay." I said and smiled at him. He didn't really look convinced but he didn't come to say something because Sergio wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Dude, you don't mind when I share the room this time with Isco right?" I should've known that Isco wouldn't want to share a room with me but it still felt awful.

"Of course not." Iker replied looking at him. "I'll just go with Álvaro if he's right with that." I blinked a few times as I heard that. "Of course." I said as both of them looked at me waiting for a response.

"Perfect." Sergio clapped into his hands and turned around. "See you later then." He added before he went back to Isco. I felt an arm around my shoulders which caused me to remove my eyes from Sergio and Isco. "Come on. Let's go. You'll have the chance to talk to him later."  I opened my mouth to say something to it but the way Iker looked at me, made me close my mouth without saying a word. Well, he was right. I could talk later to Isco.

 

_**Isco's POV** _

I was used to share my room with Álvaro but I couldn't. Not this time. I was really happy as Sergio agreed to share pair up with me this time. He said Iker wouldn't have a problem with it. I had hoped not to see Álvaro right away but my hopes got 'destroyed' as I looked up straight into his eyes. God.  I had missed him. My heart was beating definitely way to fast. Why couldn't I just get over him? He didn't love me. Not the way I loved him or else he wouldn't have cheated on me. I was quite happy as Iker stepped in my sight so I could finally look away from him. "You have to talk to him eventually." Sergio whispered into my ear before making his way over to Iker and Álvaro. I lowered my gaze. I couldn't. I couldn't talk to him. How was I supposed to act around him like nothing ever had happen between us? Seeing him again just showed me what I kind of had lost. I cursed myself inside. How could I loose something I never really had?  For Álvaro all had just been playing around. I wished I wouldn't have fallen for him. I wished he wouldn't be here. Back in Madrid it was so much easier to pretend like never anything happen but here? Here with him so close... it was difficult and I felt already like suffocating.  "Let's go roommate." I looked up as Sergio stepped back next to me and followed him. Not looking back to Álvaro even if I kind of could feel his gaze on me.

Later I went downstairs. Practice would first start tomorrow but Vicente wanted us all a day before here already. Eating dinner together and talk with each other. We could only harmonize on the pitch when we were friends of the pitch too. He had no idea how difficult he made the whole thing for me. Even if I didn't even really knew yet if I'd get to play.

I needed some fresh air so I went outside.  I took a deep breath the moment I stepped out of the hotel. I couldn't go to far away but walking a bit would help me to clear my mind. At least I hoped that. I walked along the hotel to walk to the back of it. I just wanted to walk pass the edge of the hotel as I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry...I didn't pay attention where I was walking." I mumbled without paying really attention into whom I had run into. "I am sorry. I didn't really pay attention either." I literally froze for a couple of seconds as I heard that well-known voice. I looked up just to face him. His big brown eyes looked at me sadly. "Francisco..." He said breaking the silence that had taken place the moment we had looked into each others eyes. "We need to talk." He added.

"I don't think there is something to say really." I replied and tried to go past him but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Please..." He begged.

"Let me go." I said trying to sound as emotionless as possible.

"You can't just always run away from me."

"I'm not running away." I protested and felt like I was sounding like a little offended child. But who could blame me? He had cheated on me. Okay practically not because I kind of had broken up with him but I had never thought that he'd jump right away in the bed with a woman. It just had proven me that he definitely just had been using me to figure out if he just was into woman or into men too. Guess he was just into women.

"You are and you know it." He said and let go of my wrist. "You know where you can find me if you finally will be ready to listen." He added before he turned around and walked away. I looked after him not really knowing what to say. I looked down at my wrist as he disappeared inside the hotel. The place his fingers had touched my bare skin was tingling. I shook my hand. I shouldn't. I definitely should prevent allowing the feelings to show themselves which I still had for him. It just would end up with a heart break again and it was already hard to bear the first time he broke my heart into pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Álvaro's POV**

I was lying on my bed. The dinner was gladly already over. It had been little awkward... okay maybe just for me but whatever.

I had no idea where Iker went to but I didn't really care about it. I was thinking about the way Isco had looked at me as I had met him outside.

He hadn't really looked happy about meeting me but I couldn't blame him. He was still angry at t me at least that's what I was thinking. I wasn't sure but he definitely was still disappointed. I didn't know how I managed not to pull him close and hug him. I wanted to be close to him again. Feeling his arms around me. Just cuddle with him would be perfect. I'd enjoy just lying or sitting next to him and listen to him. Listening to his voice. Not that I wouldn't want to make out with him. Just the thought of feeling his lips on mine...

I pressed my face into my pillow and grumbled into it. I shouldn't have such thoughts. Those wouldn't help me to get him back... if there even really was chance of getting back together with him. Well, I knew I had to take the chance I had but I couldn't force him to listen to me. I hoped he'd come to me. At least I told him he knew where he could find me if he finally was ready to listen to me.  

A knock on the door made me look up and I felt suddenly a glint of hope building inside of me. Maybe it was Isco. I was about to stand up as the person entered.

"Álvarito!" I grimaced. I didn't really like that 'nickname'. I tried to hide the disappointment that started to take control over me. Why did I even think Isco would show up? There wasn't really any hope but well... I couldn't help it to hope anyways.

"What's up Paco?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Iker sent me over to pick you up here. Come on! Don't sit alone in here while we others are making party in Sergio's room."  
"Party?" I looked at him lightly disbelieving. Like our coach would allow that. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay it's not really a party. It's more like some of us gathered there... talking... laughing... skyping with other team mates. It's fun. Come on." Paco grabbed my wrist and I let him pull me up. I wasn't really in the mood but going to Sergio's room would at least give me the possibility to see Isco. And I would lie if I'd say I didn't want to see him.

I entered the room right behind Paco. "Wueeeeh Álvarito!” I sighed lightly annoyed. Sergio just chuckled. "It's an honour you joined us eventually." I opened my mouth to say something as I heard Isco laughing. He sounded happy. My heart felt heavy. "He's skyping with James." Sergio informed me quietly. It seemed like he realized the change in my mood. I just nodded lightly and followed him further inside just to find almost the whole team in here. How did they fit in here all? I couldn't see Isco but I guessed he was in that crowed that had made themselves comfortable on one of the beds. I could hear different voices. I tried not to pay any more attention to it and went over to sit down next to Paco who was waving me over. I focused on what he was saying and didn't let the jealousy take control over me. I didn't even really realize how close I was sitting next to Paco nor did I realize that he was leaning lightly onto me. It was loud in the room so who could blame him for talking as good as it was possible into my ear? I was looking down and nodded lightly to his words.

Suddenly I felt a gaze on me and I looked up. Isco had ended his Skype call how it seemed. I hadn't realized it because they already had started a new one. I wasn't sure with whom they were talking but I didn't care. I frowned while looking at Isco. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was looking down. Down? I looked down and first now realized that Paco’s hand was lying on my thigh. The way Isco looked at Paco's hand was like he wished he could cut his hand off or something. Was Isco jealous? And there it was again. The glint of hope. I cursed myself inside. Did Isco really think I'd flirt with someone else in front of him? - Not to mention the fact that Paco's name actually was Francisco. Did he really think I'd flirt with someone who had the same name as he had? I didn't even feel attracted to Paco or something. 

I looked back up just to see that Isco was now talking to Jordi. I looked back to Paco as he bumped his shoulder against mine. "What is bothering you?" He asked and I looked at him frowning. "Nothing." 

"You're a bad liar you know." He said. I bit lightly my bottom lip and he lifted his hand up. "Don't do that." He stroked with his thumb over my bottom lip. I gulped. 

"I always thought you and Morata would be a thing one day!" Hearing my name made me turn around my face. Sergio had joined Isco and Jordi. He talked really loud. "And now I have to think you and Rodríguez... really?" I could see that Isco's cheeks had redden. They were teasing him… teasing him with James.

I jerked my head back as Paco squeezed lightly my thigh. "You're vibrating." A blush crept on my cheeks. “Your phone.” He added. I blinked a few times and lowered my gaze. I took my phone out and saw Roberto’s name on the display. I breathed out relieved. A good excuse to leave the room.

“I have to get this.” I said and stood up, walking past the little crowd that had built around Isco and went out. I picked up.

“Roberto. Ciao.” I said and walked further away. I walked along the hallway.

“What’s up Álvi?” He asked right away.

“Why do you think something is up?” I asked confused. He couldn’t know.

“You sound upset.” I breathed out deeply.

“Wait a second.” I opened the balcony door. I kind of liked the hotel. At least I didn’t have to go downstairs to get some fresh air. Out here I was even further away from the room. I went to the banister. I heard him say something. Guess he hadn’t been alone either.

I could hear the steps and waited. “Rob…” I said.

“Did you get him back already?” He asked and I closed my eyes.

“It sounds like it’d be easy to get him back when you ask me that right away.” I replied and opened my eyes, I looked up to the sky. There were a few stars to see on the night sky. “It is.” He simply said.

“It isn’t.” I replied.

“Did you told him about it?”

“No.”

“Why not?”  
“Because he didn’t listen to me.”

“Make him listen then.”  
“How am I supposed to do that huh? I can’t force him to listen to me.” I said sounding upset.

“Of course you can.” He said. I laughed dryly.

“You don’t know him the way I know him.” I simply said to his words.

“Just tell him Álvi. Get over it.” Roberto said.

“I can’t. I can’t just place myself in front of him and tell him… that I love him. That I’m sorry that I’m such a fool. That I miss being with him. That I want everyone to know that he’s mine….” I just talked. Roberto listened. I didn’t realize that he wasn’t the only one. “That I didn’t cheat on him… that that woman he found in my bed just tricked me… that she actually just brought me home because I was too drunk to walk on my own?” I breathed out deeply. “I want him back… but I’m probably too late. He found someone else. Someone who appreciates how amazing he is. Someone who appreciates being with him. Holding him. Talking with him. Listening to his words…” Tears came into my eyes. “I can…” A noise made me turn around. I frowned.

“You don’t need to tell me that… you need to tell him that.” Roberto said not realizing that **I** wasn’t really listening.

“I think someone heard what I said.” I said not hearing really his words.

“What?” He asked confused.

“I heard steps.”

“Did you see someone?” I had walked back inside and shook my head while looking around.

“Maybe I just imagined it.” I said and turned around. “Anyways… I think I should go to sleep… practice starts early tomorrow.”

“Okay. Sleep well Álvarito.” He said.

“Good night Rob.” I said and hung up. I made myself on the way to my room. I didn’t bother to look back into Sergio’s and Isco’s room. If I would’ve… I would’ve seen that Isco wasn’t there anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Álvaro's POV**

A knock made me open my eyes. It felt like a dream. I blinked a few times and sat down on my bed. What the hell? I thought confused and grabbed my phone to look what time it is – 02:15 a.m. I frowned. I definitely must have just imagined that knock... or maybe it was just a dream? Did I dream something? I just had made it to fall asleep. My own thoughts didn’t let me sleep at the beginning and now I already was awake again. It took my eyes some time to get used to the darkness in the room but I could see that Iker was lying in his bed – sleeping peacefully. Like my body wanted to remind me that I was tired too... I yawned. Just as I lied back down I heard again a knock – it wasn’t even loud. How could that wake me up? I definitely was imagining something but I stood up anyways. What if someone was in front of the door? What if not? My inner voice said while I grabbed my phone to make me some light for the way – I didn’t want to turn on the lights. I didn’t want to wake Iker up and he’d think I’m crazy if really no one was in front of our door. I arrived at the door and opened it. Surprised I rose both eyebrows as there really was someone in front of it – not just someone… but Isco.

“Isco…” I said surprised and cleared my throat as my voice came out quiet. “What are…?” He didn’t let me finish my sentence.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He simply said.

“And you thought now it’d be the time to listen to me?” I asked frowning. Not really knowing what to think about the fact that he was standing here in front of my door at this time. Not that I wasn’t happy to see him but my brain was half asleep. I barely could manage not to close my eyes and fall asleep while standing. A blush crept on his cheeks and I couldn’t prevent to think that he looked incredibly cute. “I don’t really know what I thought.” He said. “I just…”

“Come in.” I said and he looked at me surprised.

“I should go back.” He replied and I shook my hand grabbing his hand. I pulled him inside and closed the door behind him. “Álvaro…” He started.

“Pssht… you don’t want to wake up Iker do you?” I simply said and pulled him further inside the room with me. I wasn’t going to let him go easily. Even if it definitely was too late to talk about everything.

I stopped next to my bed and turned around to look at him. “Put your shoes and shirt off.” I said while letting go of his hand and putting my phone aside. Not seeing in the darkness of the room that Isco had blushed. Of course I had seen that he was just wearing his boxers and probably just had pulled that shirt on to not walk around in the hotel shirtless. “Why…” I looked back at him as I heard his mumbled words.

“I’m not letting you in my bed with your shoes on.” I replied quietly. He still hesitated which caused me to breath out lightly frustrated. “If you want to sleep feel free to join me.” I said and climbed on my bed to lie down. I closed my eyes after I put my head on the pillow – feeling Isco’s gaze on me. It took a few minutes and I felt him lying down next to me. I tried not to think too much in this. Just because he slept next to me it didn’t need to mean that he would want to be with me again. After all we had been friends before that all had happen between us. “Why do you insist of me sleeping here with you?” I heard him ask quietly and opened my eyes. I felt my heart skipping a beat or two as I realized how close he was to me – even if he had kept a distance. We weren’t touching.

“Because I know you like to cuddle when you can’t sleep.” I simply replied and pulled him closer to me. My heart was definitely beating to fast but it’d calm down soon. Isco just looked at me. Probably to try realizing what I was up to. “Don’t worry. I won’t take any advantages of this situation.” I said and closed my eyes. I could feel him moving and soon afterwards his back was lying against my chest. I spooned him – I put an arm around him and felt him lightly tensing for a couple of seconds. I couldn’t resist and breathed a kiss on his neck – like I used to. I felt him shiver. “Good night Francisco.” I mumbled into his ear.

“Good night Álvarito.” I smiled lightly as I heard him calling me like that – he actually was the only one who could call me like that and it didn’t annoy me. It wasn’t really easy to fall asleep while being so close to him – knowing that the moment the sun would go up he’d probably would be gone. I knew Isco. Maybe it was just a little moment of nostalgia. I wasn’t going to complain. It felt good after all being so close to him after a long time.

**Isco’s POV**

I woke up before he did. I heard the shower running and realized that Iker had stood up and went to the bathroom. I sighed softly and turned around. Álvaro was still sleeping – he looked so peaceful. I couldn’t help but smile as I looked at him. He was so handsome.

His mouth was slightly open and I couldn’t help it but I lifted my hand up and put my fingers onto his bottom lip. It definitely wasn’t a good idea being here. But I couldn’t help it.

I had lied awake in my bed thinking about that conversation I had heard – definitely something I shouldn’t have. But I couldn’t forget about it.

He wanted me back.

It made me feel insecure. Before I had come here I had promised myself not to let my feelings for him show. I needed to get over him.

But when I looked at him… I wanted him to be mine again. I remembered how jealous I felt as I saw Paco sitting so close to him. His hand resting on Álvaro’s thigh. If Jordi wouldn’t have started talking to me I probably would have gone over to them. Pulling Álvaro far away from Paco.

I had let Sergio and the others tease me with James. James and I were just friends. Nothing more. James even was the one who told me to talk to Álvaro. He was convinced that Álvaro was still in love with me. How could he even know? He didn’t even know him.

But he was right.

The moment I had realized that Álvaro was gone. I decided to go after him. I wanted to talk to him … listen to him… and ask him to stay as far away as possible from Paco.

I shouldn’t have stopped and hide myself next to the open balcony door as I heard him talk with someone on the phone.

Okay he hadn’t use a name while he had talked but it had been obvious for me that he had been talking about me.

I couldn’t be with him again. He broke my heart once. He would do it again. Yes, I was convinced of that and still…

I felt so comfortable in his arms. As he pulled me inside and told me I should join him in his bed… I had hesitated… and I couldn’t help but ask him why he insisted of me sleeping next to him. Of course. He was still in love with me. But he didn’t know that I knew. He didn’t know that I had heard the conversation. I had ‘run’ away as I had heard his words. I couldn’t listen longer.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard his words. He remembered. Why had I been so surprised? It wasn’t like he didn’t know me.

I freed myself from his grip and stood up… not taking my gaze from him. I didn’t want to wake him up. I put my shirt and my shoes on and with a last look at him I left.

I couldn’t wait until he woke up.

He’d think it’d mean something and I didn’t want to hurt him.

I walked out of the room and made myself on the way to mine and Sergio’s.

In there I saw that Sergio was still sleeping. Good. I went to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I needed to take a shower.

I put my clothes off and went into the shower. The warm water felt good. I tried not to think about the good feeling I had gotten while feeling his arms around me.

I had to admit that I really had missed waking up next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Álvaro’s POV**

It didn’t really surprise me as I woke up and opened my eyes that Isco wasn’t next to me anymore. I sighed disappointed and sat up. It wouldn’t bring me anything to interpret too much in it.

Even if it had felt great sleeping next to him. Being close to him just felt right.

Maybe for him not.

Else I couldn’t explain why he had already left.

“Good morning.” I looked up as I heard Iker’s voice.

“Good morning.” I cleared my throat as I realized that it sounded bit husky.

“I guess you’ll take a shower.” He said. “I’ll keep you a place free at the table.” He added and grabbed his phone. “Don’t waste too much time or there won’t be anything to eat for you.” He joked and left grinning.

I was happy about the fact that he didn’t ask me because of Isco – I thought he had seen him. I didn’t’ really think that Isco had woken up before Iker… but well… I’d find out because if Iker had seen him he’d ask me. He probably just wanted to give me the time to wake up properly.

I stood up and went to the bathroom.

I really needed to hurry up a bit.

A shower later and few minutes more to find something to wear I entered the room the others already had taken place and were eating. I looked around and saw that there were a few free places… one next to Iker – he had kept his words and really had hold a place free for me. On the other side was Sergio sitting and on their opposite was Isco. One place next to Isco was free too. I thought about it a second but that place got taken by Jordi. I pressed lightly my bottom lips together. Well, why did I even think he could possibly have hold a place free for me? I looked at the place Iker had hold free for me and hesitated.

Paco would be sitting on my other side.

I looked away from them – they hadn’t noticed me yet gladly or else Sergio would’ve call me over already. I went to another place. A bit away from them.

“Is the place free?” I asked Marc and he looked up at me. Surprised.

“Sure.” He said after a few seconds and smiled at me. I smiled back and sat down.

I ended up talking with him and Pedro who was sitting close.

I didn’t look over to Isco. I forbid it myself. I didn’t want to end up staring into his eyes or so… yeah I was hoping he was looking over to me so... it could happen.

Few minutes later we arrived at the practice ground and went to the locker room. I was avoiding Isco. I wasn’t sure why… okay maybe I Just didn’t want to hear that he regretted that he showed up in front of my door in the middle of the night. Avoiding Isco meant avoiding Sergio and Iker too.

Just that Iker didn’t really want to let that happen. I was putting my shoes on as someone placed himself right in front of me. As I looked up I faced him. “What’s up?” I asked casually.

“What’s up?” Iker repeated and raised an eyebrow. “I’m just wondering.” He added. I looked at him questioningly – like I would not know what he wanted to talk about.

“You’re avoiding us… us in…me, Sergio and Isco.” Iker said crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What happen? I thought you guys cleared it finally as I saw you both together today morning.” Iker added and I blushed lightly. I looked around. Had I been so slow? All the others had already left. Isco wasn’t to see either. I rubbed my neck and shrugged. “I’m not avoiding you and Sergio… but Isco … he is always around you and…”

Iker sighed lightly frustrated. “Get over it. I don’t know what has happen between you and him… but if it starts to affect you guys on the pitch I’ll talk to Vicente about it.” He said and turned around. I pressed lightly my lips on each other. What was his problem? It hadn’t affect us on the pitch… yet.

I stood up and followed him outside. I looked around and saw that Isco had paired up with Sergio. I frowned lightly but didn’t pay any more attention to them. I went over to Marc who was waving me over – I had asked him earlier if it’d be okay for him to pair up in practice with me. He hadn’t ask any questions gladly.

After a couple of time all of us were exhausted but Vicente didn’t even think of ending practice now. He made two teams out of us – I ended being not in the same team as Isco.

I avoided it quite good not to run into him during the game. I got the ball passed and went forward to score – I had to go past Sergio… I almost did it as he rammed me. Literally. Before I knew I was on the ground holding my stomach. God. That was painful. I didn’t really hear Iker yelling at Sergio.

“Álvaro, are you okay?” I heard Marc’s voice and sat down slowly. I grimaced.

“I’m okay.” I said, stroking over the place he had hit me. Why the hell did Sergio ram his elbow into my side?

Marc helped me up.

“Okay… enough for today.” I heard Vicente say and looked over to him. He had approached us and he didn’t look happy. “Get your asses into the showers.” He said and the guys started walking. “Álvaro … Sergio … you both come with me.”

I placed myself with distant to Sergio in front of Vicente. “I don’t know what you both have for a problem but if I see such a thing again you both will not be called up for the national team again as long as I am the coach. Understood?” Both of us nodded.

He turned around and left. Perfect. He was angry at me too while I didn’t do anything. I throw an angry look over to Sergio and walked off. I wasn’t going to talk to him now. I just wanted to take a shower and get out of here.

Inside the locker room I sat down on my place and breathed in and out. The pain was bearable. I took my shirt off and grimaced as I saw the blue spot that had built. Perfect. “Are you okay?” My head jerked up as I heard Isco’s low voice. I hadn’t realize that he had approach me. “I’m fine.” I replied dryly and asked myself why he was looking so … guilty? Did he told Sergio something about us? “Can we talk later?” He asked and I nodded lightly. Hesitating. “Sure.” He smiled lightly and walked away. I looked after him. God. Even from behind he looks gorgeous. I shook my head and stood up.

I should take a shower.

**Isco’s POV**

I felt guilty. Sergio had asked me what had happen between me and Álvaro… and I told him. I didn’t even know why. Probably I just needed someone to talk to – someone else than James because James wanted me to get back together with Álvaro.

_“If he made you happy then you should get him back.”_ – I couldn’t forget James words.

Sergio in the other hand could more understand how I felt about it. He even said that out loud what I was afraid of. What if it was a lie? What if that woman didn’t really trick him? What if he just was saying that?

I closed my eyes shortly and sighed. I hesitated a second but lifted my hand up to knock at the door.

After practice we had gone back to the hotel. Iker and Vicente went to the press conference.

I didn’t know what to say to him. I was worried. I hoped that Sergio hadn’t hurt him too much.

He opened the door and I looked at him. “Hey.” I simply said. He went aside and let me in. I breathed deeply in as he didn’t say anything but went inside. Ignoring the bad feeling that I got. After all I wanted to talk with him.

I sat down on his bed and waited for him to sit next to me but he didn’t. I crossed my fingers with each other and pressed lightly my lips on each other. I shouldn’t think about today morning. I shouldn’t think how it felt feeling his arms around me.

“I know you told me I should come to you when I am ready to listen…” I started.

“So now you want to listen to me?” He interrupted me.

“I’ve heard your phone call.” I said and I saw him looking at me surprised. “I think I know what you want to tell me I’m just not sure…”

“Not sure if you should believe me? Did you told that Sergio?” He interrupted me again. I sighed.

“I didn’t mean him to hurt you. I just told him about my insecurities.” I said lowering my gaze. I didn’t see him shaking his head.

“You should go.” Surprised I looked up as I heard his words.

“What… why… I mean I thought…”  
“You don’t trust me Francisco… and I don’t really think that I could say something to change that because you doubt everything I say. I can’t even blame you for that… after all it’s my own fault. I kept it to long for myself. I should’ve told you right after she told me but I couldn’t. You kept on ignoring me while we were both playing for Real Madrid… now I’m playing for Juve and I can see you’re happier without me anyway.”

I wanted to protest as I heard his words. I definitely wasn’t happier without him. I needed him. Probably more as he was realizing.

“Álvaro…” I started but stopped as he shook his head.

“Just leave Francisco.” He said and turned around. I stood up and starred after him. He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. I ended up starring at the door a few minutes.   
It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

He was letting go of me.

At the beginning it had been something I wanted because I didn’t want to be with him again… because I was sure he’d break my heart again…

And now?

Now my heart felt broken anyway even if we didn’t even really get back together.

It hurt.

Knowing we’d probably never get back together.

This time because of me.

I left the hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Álvaro's POV**

I was nervous about the fact that I was going to talk to Isco later. Just as I entered the elevator to go up to my room, Sergio joined me. I looked at him blankly and he sighed.

"I'm sorry dude." He said and I kept quiet. "I didn't want to hurt you." He added as I said nothing.

"It's okay." I simply said not looking at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Sergio asked but I still didn't look at him. He sighed. "Do you really love him? Because he got hurt enough by you the last time."

"It's none of your business Sergio." I replied crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Actually Isco made it to my business as he told me about what had happen between you guys."

I grimaced. So I had been right. That's why Isco had looked so guilty back in the locker room. "He isn't sure if he should trust you." Woah. That was something I hadn't expect to hear from Sergio. When Isco didn't trust me... why didn't he told my by himself? Or was he going to? Later? After all he wanted to talk to me. "Did he say that?" I asked looking at him not really being able to prevent to sound sadly. Sergio nodded lightly.

"You've hurt him so it shouldn't be a surprise for you."

Slightly I bit my bottom lip, not really knowing what to say but gladly the elevator arrived at the floor my room was. The door opened and I went out before Sergio could say anything. Sergio was right. I shouldn't be surprised about the fact that Isco didn't trust me but it didn't make it easier.

Few minutes later I found myself in my room walking back and forth while waiting for Isco to show up. What was I supposed to say? What did Isco actually want from me? I could tell him that I love him. As often as it would be necessary but what would it bring when he doubted all my words? What would it bring to try to get him back when it'd be pointless? Pointless because he didn't trust me? I didn't really know what I could possibly say to make him trust me again. I knew how difficult it was to build up trust to someone and I definitely had messed up badly last time. So I probably didn't really deserve his trust but ... I needed him to trust me.

I stopped in the middle of the way as I heard a knock on the door. I breathed in and out deeply before I went over to open it. Isco was in front of it.

I let him in without really saying something. I saw that my behaviour made him insecure. It was weird seeing him like that. It remembered me at the day we had that fight. Where his insecurities had taken over and I had made it even worse with my words.

I wouldn't want to happen something like that again.

I walked behind him and stopped a few steps away from him. He sat down on my bed - I couldn't prevent it to think of today morning where he showed up in front of my door and slept next to me. Holding him in my arms, he cuddled up to me... I had missed that.

But I shouldn't think of that right now.

After all we had to talk.

Or else said.

He wanted to say something.

“I know you told me I should come to you when I am ready to listen…” I raised my eyebrows as he said those words and interrupted him.  “So now you want to listen to me?”

“I’ve heard your phone call.” So I hadn't just imagined those steps. There had really someone listen to my phone call with Roberto. I wasn't sure what to think about it.  
Isco knew.

 “I think I know what you want to tell me I’m just not sure…” Oh he exactly knew what I was about to tell him. After all I had said it to Roberto.

“Not sure if you should believe me? Did you told that Sergio?” Once again I interrupted him and I saw that he was slowly getting annoyed by that.

Isco knew what I feel for him. Maybe that's why he showed up in the middle of the night in front of my door? But what did he mean with he wasn't sure...

“I didn’t mean him to hurt you. I just told him about my insecurities.” He lowered his gaze after saying that and I shook my head lightly.

He was insecure.

Instead of talking to me he talked with Sergio. Anger started to take over and I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't going to fight with him.

“You should go.” I said while looking at him - trying to hide all the emotions I was feeling at the moment but I was sure they were readable in my eyes.

 “What… why… I mean I thought…” I could see the surprise in his eyes as he looked up at me.

“You don’t trust me Francisco… "I said as calm as possible."And I don’t really think that I could say something to change that because you doubt everything I say. I can’t even blame you for that… after all it’s my own fault. I kept it to long for myself. I should’ve told you right after she told me but I couldn’t. You kept on ignoring me while we were both playing for Real Madrid… now I’m playing for Juve and I can see you’re happier without me anyway.”

It felt like that for me so I told him. I couldn't know what he was feeling all but right now I just wanted him to leave me alone. I couldn't be in the same room as him knowing we wouldn't get back together. It hurt.

“Álvaro…” I shook my head as he said my name.

“Just leave Francisco.” I said and turned around to go over to the bathroom. I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I leaned with my back against the door and closed my eyes.

I waited.

Few minutes later I heard the front door open and close.

Isco had left.

I sat down on the floor and cupped my face.

I just sent him away.

I tried to convince myself that it was better this way. It wouldn't work anyway. Even if we maybe would've gotten back together...

A long distance relationship was difficult enough... without trust it would be pointless.

It'd be doomed from the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Few days later._ **

  **Isco's POV**  

The match was over. We had won. 

We had quite the struggle but at the end we did it. 

Now we were all sitting in the restaurant of the hotel and were celebrating it. My gaze fell on Álvaro who was sitting far away from me next to Marc. 

They had gotten quite close the last days. 

To close for my opinion. 

I watched him take a sip of his drink. He had scored thanks to an assist of me. I bit lightly onto my bottom lip while remembering how he came over to me to hug me tightly. I hadn't expected it. After all we had been keeping distance. Or better said he had been keeping distance. 

I still felt guilty about what had happen. I never wanted Sergio to hurt Álvaro. I had understood that Álvaro afterwards thought that it was pointless. He was convinced that I didn't trust him. 

Didn't I? 

I wasn't really sure about it but one thing I was sure. 

I wanted to be with him. 

The last days I had enough time to think about it - watching him from the distance. Seeing him talk and laugh with others made me feel always jealous. I wanted to be a part of his life too. 

So as he had wrapped his arms around me after he scored I pressed myself onto him placing a soft kiss on his cheek. I had felt him tense up lightly but before he could say something we had been surrounded by the others so I had let go of him. Smiling I had noticed that he had blushed lightly. 

"You shouldn't stare like that Isco." I heard Iker say softly chuckling and turned my gaze to him, blushing lightly. "I'm not staring." I protested. 

"Of course not." He replied looking past me. "It seems like your hero is leaving." He teased and I followed his gaze just to see that Álvaro said something to Marc while standing up from his place. Where was he going? Okay it was late and he probably was tired but it definitely was too early to go to sleep already. It was after all our last night here. I felt a pain in my chest as I thought of the fact that I wouldn't see him for weeks. 

I hated the fact that he wasn't playing for Real Madrid anymore.

 He left the room without looking over to me once and I felt a disappointment washing me over. What had I expected? "You should go after him." I winced lightly as I heard Iker's whispered words.

 "What..." I said confused while I had understood him perfectly. He chuckled. 

"If you want him back you should use the opportunity. That's all I'm saying. I'm sure Sergio doesn't mind if you and I change rooms for one night."

 I starred at him with open mouth for a few seconds while he waited for any kind of reply by me. I cleared my throat. "I don't think Álvaro would be okay with that." I mumbled quietly. 

"No one is asking him anyway." Iker said shrugging. "I'm not going to push you. It's your decision after all." He added looking at me and turning his gaze then away. I thought about it. Should I try it?

 Few minutes later I made myself on the way to the room Iker and Álvaro were sharing - Iker and I had changed our keys. At breakfast we'd exchange them again.

 I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. Last time I was in here he sent me away. What if he'd do it again? I closed my eyes and cursed myself _. "Don't be so insecure goddamn..."_ I thought to myself and unlocked the door afterwards to enter. I walked slowly in and found Álvaro lying on his bed. He was lying on his stomach and didn't turn around to look who entered. Well, he probably thought it was Iker.

"Álvaro..." I said and he jumped almost up. He sat down on his bed and looked at me surprised and definitely confused. "Francisco... what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice expressing the surprise he probably was feeling right now. "I... "I started but didn't really know what to say. What was I doing here? Why was I feeling like a clumsy idiot right now? The way he was looking at me didn't really make it any easier. What was going on in his mind? Was he happy about me being here or was he wishing I wouldn't be here? Or had he been expecting someone else? He had whispered something into Marc's ear ... maybe he was expecting him? _"Okay okay. Isco. Stop."_ I thought to myself. I couldn't let jealousy take over now. Not now where I was alone with him. With the man I love.

"I ne-e-d y-o-u..." I stuttered. Perfect Isco. Perfect. I saw him opening his mouth and already knew kind of what he was about to say so I didn't let him come to word. No. He first should listen to me.

"Wait before you say something." I said gaining my courage back finally. "I know you think I don't trust you and I'm sure because of that you think us being back together would be pointless." He pressed his lips on each other. "And I have to admit that I'm not sure if I can trust you or not but... who says I never will again? We know each other for a long time now and I'm sure that we could make it work... even if you live in Torino and I in Madrid. There are still phones... planes... cars..." I rambled almost. I lost the focus while trying to find the right words so I didn't even really realize that he had approached me. "I can't be without you. Not again. Playing for Real is not the same without you." I talked further as I suddenly felt his warm lips on mine.

 I kissed him back. How could I not? God, how much I had missed feeling his lips on mine. 

He pulled away few seconds later and looked at me smiling lightly. "You talk too much sometimes." He said and I grinned. "You get used to it." I said teasingly and he chuckled softly.

"I love you." He said and I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest as fast it was beating. "I love you too." I replied. His eyes locked into mine. My hands found their way to the back of his head and I pulled him back close to me. I kissed him longing. His hands found their way to my back and soon after I felt them on my butt. I gasped shortly as he squeezed my butt. "Álvaro..." I mumbled quietly and looked into his eyes. "Francisco..." His voice sounded husky.

"I want you." I simply said and a smug grin appeared on his face. I brought him to walk backwards until he fell onto his bed. I climbed on top of him and straddled him. He had sat down before. He looked at me expectantly. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He lifted his arms to make it easier for me to pull him out of it. I looked over his bare upper body and bit my bottom lip. "It's not fair ..." He said and I looked up into his gorgeous face. "What?" I asked confused.

"That I'm shirtless and you're not." I grinned because of his words.

"Well then we have to change that." I simply said and put my shirt off. I throw it away. His eyes wandered over my upper body admiring. He definitely made it hard to breath for me when he looked at me like that. "Maybe we shouldn't..." He suddenly said and I frowned.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"Well... Iker could walk in and..."

"And you didn't want him to see us?" I ended his sentence bitterly. Our last fight - the one that had led at the end to our break up had been because he hadn't want it t make it official that we were together. It seemed like that hadn't changed. He looked terrified. "No! That's not what I meant." He shook his head and cupped my face. "I just wouldn't want him to see you ... like this... "He said and I felt warmth inside of me because of his words."Like this?" I asked and he smiled. "Well... I wouldn't want him to see you aroused." I shivered lightly. "I want to be the only one who sees you like this." He added pulling me closer to connect our lips. I pushed him back so he fell on his back. I leaned down to him, pressing my body onto his. "No need to worry about that my love..." I said while placing kisses on his neck. He moaned softly. "Iker won't show up tonight." I added and started rubbing our groins together while kissing his lips shortly. He moaned into my mouth. His hands found their way back to my butt and he pressed me onto himself. I moaned and kept on dry humping him. 

"I've missed this..." I said between kisses and he grinned. "Same." He said. 

I kissed my way down afterwards to his bare chest - my mouth finding on of his nipples. Álvaro trembled underneath me while moaning. I had missed teasing him. I loved the sounds he made while I did it.

 

**Álvaro's POV**

Oh god. I definitely had missed Isco's touches. Maybe we were moving to fast but it wasn't like it was our first time with each other ... but our first time after a long time. I gained a bit control back of myself - I turned way to easy into a moaning mess underneath him... I grabbed his waist and turned us around in one movement - I took him off guard. He looked at me with open mouth surprised. I grinned down at him. "It's my turn now." I simply said and wandered down. I opened his belt and his pants to pull them down."What are you up to Morata huh?" Isco asked and I looked up straight into his eyes. I grinned. "You'll find out soon Alarcón." I replied.

His breath hitched as my hands pulled down his underwear and my breath hit his dick. I grinned before I started to tease the head of it with my tongue. He moaned loudly and as I took him in fully he pushed his hips up. I put my hand on his stomach to hold him down - I didn't want him to fuck my mouth - I just wanted to tease him. I twirled my tongue around the tip and he groaned. "You're such a tease." He said breathing heavily and I let go of his dick chuckling.

I leaned back up to him to capture his mouth. I kissed him and I knew he tasted himself. I pulled lightly away just to kiss his neck. "I know you want to fuck me..." I whispered into his ear and I felt him shiver. "And I want you to fuck me too..." I added and he reacted right away by wrapping his arms around me. He turned us around. Now he was back on top.

He went straight to open my pants and pull them off - together with my underwear. I gasped as he took my dick in his hand and started to jerk. "Do you have lube somewhere?" He asked and I nodded lightly. It wasn't really easy to focus on something when he teased me like that. "Bag..." I added looking into the direction of my bag. Isco stood up and went over to it. I watched him. God. He was definitely too good looking.

He came back after he found what he was looking for and he grinned at me, as I saw that I was watching him. "Did you like what you see?" I blushed. I couldn't help it but nodded. Of course it did.

He placed himself back on top of me and kissed me softly. "I think it's better when I first... open you up..." He said hesitatingly. He looked so vulnerable suddenly. Was he thinking there had been someone else? "That's be better I guess after all ... it's been a while." I replied looking into his eyes.

"There hasn't been someone else?" He asked quietly, his voice almost trembling like he was afraid the answer. "No one." I simply said and pulled him close to kiss him longing. "I wouldn't want anyone else." I said close to his lips.

"Me neither." He replied and went down to my legs, placing himself between them. It was definitely going to hurt. I remembered it quite well as we had our first time but I also knew that the pain would go away and make place for the pleasure. I couldn't help but moan loudly as he pushed his first finger into my hole. I shut my eyes closed and whimpered as he started moving it slowly. Soon he added one more finger and that hurt. "Isco..." I groaned. As I felt his warm lips on mine I opened my eyes and looked into his. "We can stop if it is too much." He said unsure.

"No... it's okay... but I want more..."

"More?" he repeated and I nodded. "Sure?" Again I nodded. He kissed me softly before he placed himself properly back between my legs.

I watched him - how he prepared himself to enter me. He looked up to me and I nodded lightly; giving him the approval to move. As he entered me I shut my eyes close again and moaned loudly. I had forgotten how it felt feeling him inside of me - and he wasn't in fully yet. I knew he was taking it slow. I knew he was doing it because of me. Because he didn't want to hurt me. I wrapped my legs around him and he slipped in fully. Both of us moaned. He started to thrust in and out. I ended up being a moaning mess under him - his name came often over my lips.

I definitely hadn't expected this day to end like this. Okay. I had hoped for it kind of after he hugged me tightly during the match. I had hoped to get the chance to talk to him again because I was regretting my words from days ago.

Gladly he seemed to feel the same way or we definitely wouldn't be in this position right now.

“I-I’m... I’m going to...“ I tried to say between the moans.

“Come.” Isco ended my sentence. He wrapped his hand around my dick and I moaned even louder - if that was even possible. He started jerking it off. Few minutes later I came crying out his name. It didn't take look and Isco came deep inside of me too.

We lie there for a couple of minutes to catch our breaths - Isco still inside of me. He slid out of me slowly and I winced at the sudden emptiness.

His lips found mine and he kissed me deeply. "I love you." I mumbled between the kisses. I knew I had said those words minutes ago but I had to say them again. The smile that built on his precious lips made it worth it. I'd say them over and over again to see him smiling so happily. "I love you too." He said and kissed me again before he stood up. I watched him enter the bathroom. Few minutes later he came back out, a towel in his hand. I smiled softly. He cleaned me and brought the towel back into the bathroom. Afterwards he came back to me and lied down next to me, putting his head on my chest. He was listening to my heartbeat.

I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I could stay like this forever.

As I felt something wet on my chest I frowned and opened my eyes again. "Francisco..." I said and he looked up to me. I put my hands on his cheeks as I saw the tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked worried and he bit his trembling bottom lip. "I'm going to miss you." He said quietly and I felt relieved kind of. I was already afraid he was about to say me he can't be with me or something. I pulled him into a hug. Softly I kissed his neck. "I'm going to miss you too." I replied and felt him sob. "But I promise I'll visit you as often as I can in Madrid and call you everyday... I'll call you as often that at the end you'll be annoyed... "I said and felt him chuckle lightly."I don't think I can be annoyed of you." He said looking up into my eyes. "But I'll try to visit you in Torino too." He said. "After all I need to see with whom you spend your time." He added and was that jealousy I could hear in his voice. "Just promise me one thing." I said and he frowned lightly.

"Everything." He said.

"Don't hug the others so tight. I can't watch the matches when I always have to feel jealous." He chuckled.

"No need to be jealous my love." His words made me smile. "None of them can beat you anyways. None of them makes me feel like you do." He added and I closed his mouth after that with a kiss.

It felt lightly unreal.

Okay.

It had been something I had wished for. But after the talk with him days ago I had given up on it. I hadn't thought we could actually make it to get back together but I guess I had been wrong.

I was happy.

I was happy finally being able to hold him in my arms again and being able to kiss him as often as I wanted - and I definitely was going to enjoy that.

After all it'd be our last night together for a probably long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Álvaro's** **POV**

I bit slightly my bottom lip and starred into the TV. That wasn't really happening was it? What the hell was going on with them? I tilted my head as the camera went over to Isco who was leaving the field.

Asier came on for him.

I wished I could be there - Closer to him.

The match ended 4:0 and I felt bad for the players.

The press would tear them apart.

You can't loose a derby that high.

I sighed softly and turned the TV off. I wasn't in the mood to watch anything else.

I stood up from the couch and went over to the kitchen to drink some water.

To all honesty I hadn't expect the match to end like this but I didn't think anyone did. I'd go out in two hours with some of my team... but right now I didn't feel like going anywhere.

I went back to the livingroom and sat down on the couch, grabbing my phone from the table in front of me. Isco and I had made it kind of a tradition to call each other after the matches we played. Of course I could call him but because we never really could know when the other had time, we said that always the one will call, who had played. No matter if we had won or lost the match.

A long-distance relationship wasn't really easy. Me living in Torino and him in Madrid made it difficult to see each other. Phone calls and Skype sessions were literally the things that kept our relationship alive.

Isco couldn't leave Madrid. He got more and more to play since Luka had gotten injured. Isco was doing great. Madridistas loved him.

And I? I couldn't leave Torino either even if I wanted to.

I finally was getting more matches to start.

I missed Isco. The last time we had seen each other was in the short winter break... just a couple of days... and that was already to long ago.

My gaze fell on the clock and I literally was counting the seconds.

I knew how long it could take him in the locker room. Probably Iker and Carlo would say something.

I waited.

At the beginning patiently. I distracted myself with scrolling through Instagram.

But the time went by without him calling me.

I was chewing on my bottom lip as I heard the bell ring. I frowned.

It couldn't be that two hours had gone by already.

But a look at the clock verified that.

Maybe it just took Isco longer than usual. Just because I'd go out ... I still could pick up when he'd call. I stood up and went to the door to open. Roberto was standing in front of the door and I told him to wait a minute. I grabbed my jacket and my scarf and left my apartment.

Of course I took my phone with me.

I couldn't focus.

The others were laughing and joking while I was far away with my thoughts. We had gone to a restaurant, where we had met some of the others.

I had settled in good in Torino. At the beginning it had been weird but thankfully Roberto had helped me. Now I understood myself well with almost all in the team.

But except for Roberto, none of them knew about me and Isco.

Isco and I had told just a few people. After all... we didn't really want to risk anything by telling too many people and the fans would find out and... Who know how they'd react...

Of course I had seen those Morisco things online but ... thinking something is something else than knowing it.

Some might want us to be a thing but if they knew we are... who knows if they still would want that...

As someone poked me in my ribs I winced.

"Where are you with your thoughts?" Roberto asked, frowning lightly.

"I'm just... worried." I mumbled quietly... even if the others were too distracted to realize that I and him were almost whispering.

"I'm sure he's fine. Defeats happen." He said.

I shrugged. "Yeah... just a defeat like that against them isn't easy to take but that's not why I am worried..."

He tilted his head. "Why then?"  
"He didn't call." I replied and bit my bottom lip. He knew about that 'tradition'.

"Did you try to call him?" I shook my head lightly as he asked me that. "Then you should."

"I don't know..."

"If you want to know how he is you should..." Roberto encouraged me. I hesitated but few minutes later I apologized myself and went outside.

I didn't need anyone to listen.

I dialled Isco's number and sighed deeply as it went straight to his voicemail.

I shouldn't be worried because of that should I'

Just because his phone was probably off... that didn't mean anything right?

Maybe he had forgotten to charge it.

Even more frustrated as before I went back inside and as Roberto looked at me questioningly, I just shook my head.

Probably I was interpreting too much.

He probably would have a good explanation why he'd call so late...

If he'd call.

I tried to enjoy it being around the others but after a while I gave up and went home.

I couldn't shake off that bad feeling that had taken over since I had left my apartment earlier.

Isco still hadn't call.

What was he doing?

Maybe he had fallen asleep.

No need to worry.

It had gotten late and I was feeling exhausted. Sleep would help me to stop thinking.

At least I hoped so.

I went to my bedroom and took my clothes off to go to bed. I tried not to think of him but that didn't really work. It took a while until the sleep was able to slowly take over...

A ringing kept me from falling asleep totally. I groaned frustrated and reached over to the bedside table where I had placed my phone.

Why hadn't I turn off the sound?

Without really looking at the display I picked up.

"Sí?" I said with a sleepy voice."  
"Álvarito..."

The moment I heard Isco's voice I was awake.

"Francisco!" I said and sat down. "Where have you been?" I asked and frowned as I heard him sob.

"Please..."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Please don't hate me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Álvaro's POV**

"Why would I hate you?" I asked even more confused now.

"I'm sorry..." He said and I shivered.

"Francisco... what are you talking about?" He was driving me crazy with his words.

"I love you ... you know that right?"

"Of course ... and you know that I love you." I replied to his words, which still weren't helping me to figure out why he told me not to hate him.

I was imagining the worst.

He couldn't have cheated on me right? Not Isco.

He wouldn't do that.

Or?

"Do you remember the day we kissed for the first time?" Isco asked and threw me out of my thoughts. I frowned. Of course I remembered how could I not? I couldn't help but smile a little. The memory always made me laugh about myself. God, I had been so insecure about it... and afraid... afraid that Isco would hate me.

Yes. I had been the one who had done the first step.

Even if the most people thought it had been the other way around.

But in that point he had been as insecure and afraid of my reaction as I had been.

It had taken a 'long' time after that until we really got together.

He had left me alone after we had kissed. All confused about the feelings he had triggered in me.

"Yes..." I replied confused "Why?" I added.

"You remember Victoria right?" He asked, not replying to my question. How could I not remember her? She had been his girlfriend -but to that time they had broken up... Did he have cheated on me with her...?

Almost ironic when you think of the fact that he always thought I'd be the one cheating on him with a woman.

"Of course I remember her! How could I not? You have been dating her before... we happened...but what are you trying to tell me Francisco?"

Could he just get to the point?

"I... went that night to her...after the kiss..." He started. He didn't even have to tell me what he did... it was kind of obvious. He had had the same troubles as I had had at the beginning as I had realized what I felt for him.

I couldn't blame him for running back to his ex even if it did hurt a little.

 "She didn't tell me." I heard him sigh deeply. "I can't..." He started again.

"What did she not tell you?" I asked as he stopped. What was he trying to say?

"That she got pregnant."

I didn't know what I should say.

"I have a son..." He mumbled as I didn't say a thing.

I didn't know what to think.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad." He continued. "She... just... kept it for herself until today before the match... like I had needed such news before it..." He stopped again.

"Do you want to be back together with her?" I asked the question that had come into my mind the moment he said he had a son.

"No!" He sounded surprised and almost offended. "Álvaro, I love you."

"But why did you tell me not to hate you?" I wasn't getting the point.

That he was a dad didn't change my feelings for him.

I was relieved to hear it was that and not... that he cheated on me tonight.

"I was afraid how you'd react..." He said and got quieter to the end. "I thought you'd hate me if I'd tell you that I went to a woman after we first kissed..."

I closed my eyes and couldn't help but smile a bit. "You're such a cute fool you know that right?" I said and I could imagine Isco's offended face clearly.

"Why am I a fool? You're the fool of us both!" He replied trying to sound serious but I could hear out of his voice that he was smiling. Guess he was relieved that I didn't make a scene because of it.

He scared the hell out of me.

"Next time get to the point instead of scaring me like that. I already thought you cheated on me." I said making it myself comfortable on my bed.

"I would never cheat on you." He replied. "You know that right? There's no one who can beat you."

"I know." I said looking up to the ceiling. "And I hope you know that I wouldn't cheat on you either."

"I know." He said.

"So... about your son... have you met him?" I asked.

"No. Not yet." He replied. "I just saw a picture of him... and she told me his name."

"What's his name?"

I wasn't happy about it.

Really not.

But I couldn't change it could I?

So why would I make a drama out of it?

I would just harm myself with it.

As long as Isco didn't think of leaving me for her...everything was fine.

"Isco Jr." He replied and I couldn't help but grin.

"He has your name?" Even if I couldn't see him... I was sure he was blushing.

"Yeah... "

I bit lightly my bottom lip and kept the question why she told him first now... about it. I mean... if she got pregnant back that time... She had given birth to his son already more than a half a year ago or so.

"You've no idea how glad I am that you take it so easy..."

"What did you expect me to do? Break up with you because you're a dad?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know... I am probably so afraid of being a father that I overreacted... I imagined the worst."

"I'm sure you'll be a great dad." I said convinced. "Isco Jr. can be happy to have you."

"You know that... when you're in Madrid that I want you to meet him..."

"Well I'd insist anyways." I heard him chuckling softly.

We talked a bit longer about different things.

About his son.

About the match.

About how he felt.

As we hung up I at least could fall asleep relieved.


End file.
